Mewtwo Strikes Back
by T95Luke
Summary: This is the first movie it is here for anybody to use. But please can I get credit for if you use this.


All copyrights belong to Nintendo, Game Freaks, and all creators  
>of the movie***<p>

(Opens when the camera is underwater.)

Voice  
>Who am I? I've been dreaming about this world which doesn't exist<br>in my memory.  
>(Mew swims by)<br>Who are you? Wait! Am I apart of you...? Or not...?  
>(Camera goes into a darker place with orange bubbles then<br>it shows someone's eye open. Human figures are seen outside where  
>he is.)<br>Where is this? Who am I? Who brought me here?

(We now see who the voice belongs to, it's Mewtwo.)

Mewtwo  
>Who am I and why am I here? I just appeared here. I haven't even<br>been born to this world yet. Who am I?  
>(Mewtwo opens his eyes completely and shatters the glass<br>and all the wires fall of him!)

Scientist  
>It has awakened!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Did he do this?<p>

Scientist  
>Wonderful! Mewtwo has been completed.<p>

Mewtwo  
>Mewtwo?<p>

Scientist  
>That's you. We created you from a Mew the rarest pokémon in the<br>world! Yes, that's the pokémon which is said to be the most rare  
>of all pokémon. Mew.<p>

Mewtwo  
>Mew? Is that my parent? My father? My mother?<p>

Scientist  
>You can say that, but not really. You've been made stronger based<br>on a Mew.

Mewtwo  
>Who is this? If neither my father nor mother. Then was it god?<br>Did God create me?

Scientist  
>In the world the only ones that can create new life is man and<br>god.

Mewtwo  
>Who did this? Humans made me?<p>

Scientist  
>This is truly a victory for science.<p>

Another scientist  
>With this we've proven our theory correct. We can continue the<br>study.

Third scientist  
>This place will become the new Mecca.<p>

Scientist  
>(all shaking hands)<br>I'm going to contact the other offices.

Mewtwo  
>Who am I? Where is this place? What was I born for?<br>(Mewtwo floats up and starts destroying the whole lab. Then  
>tons of little metal hand like things come down to stop him but<br>he just blows them up. Soon the whole lab is in flames.)

Scientist  
>To make the strongest pokémon ever.. that was our dream...<br>(The whole lab blows up. Giovanni, the leader of Team  
>Rocket comes down in a chopper and confronts Mewtwo.)<p>

Mewtwo  
>Is this my power? I'm the strongest pokémon in the world. Mew. Am<br>I stronger then you?

Giovanni  
>You surly are the strongest pokémon in the world. But there is<br>another that would be the strongest.

Mewtwo  
>The humans?<p>

Giovanni

(nods)  
>If you and a human were to cooperate then the world would be<br>ours.

Mewtwo  
>The world would be ours?<p>

Giovanni  
>If your power is set free the world would be ruined. You must<br>control your power.

Mewtwo  
>Control?<p>

Giovanni  
>Are you okay with destroying the world as it is with that power?<p>

Mewtwo  
>What should I do?<br>(Giovanni smiles. Mewtwo is at TRHQ getting loads of armor  
>put on.)<p>

Mewtwo  
>Control myself with the armor that protects me? What are you<br>going to make me do?

Giovanni  
>It's simple. All you have to do are the things everyone else has<br>been doing...

Mewtwo  
>and that is?<p>

Giovanni  
>Fighting, destruction, and plunder. The stronger will win.<p>

-  
>Mewtwo is sent into an arena to fight pokémon first an Onix which<br>Mewtwo throws into a wall with his mind. Then it shows Mewtwo out  
>in a field with a lot of wild Tauros. He raises them up with his<br>mind control and TR throws pokéballs out and catches them all.  
>Then it shows Mewtwo in the gym again fighting Alakazam, Mewtwo<br>does just what he did to Onix. Then came Electron and he used an  
>electric attack and Mewtwo reflected it back at him. Next came<br>Gary's Arcanine and Nidoking... he took care of them easily. Next  
>scene, back in Giovanni's lab.<br>-

Mewtwo  
>What am I fighting for? What am I living for?<p>

Giovanni  
>You are a pokémon. Pokémon made by humans, what else are you<br>worth?

Mewtwo  
>My worth? Who am I? What do I live for?<br>(Mewtwo starts breaking free of the wires)

Giovanni  
>What are you doing?<p>

Mewtwo  
>I was made by humans. But I, who was created by humans, am not<br>even a pokémon.  
>(Mewtwo blows up the place and flies off while all his<br>armor slowly falls of into the sea. He lands on a rock.)  
>Who am I? Where is this place? Who asked to make me? Who wished<br>to make me? I hate everything that made me! So this is neither an  
>attack not a declaration of war but revenge on you who made me!<p>

-  
>Introduction<br>-

(Brock is cooking lunch for everyone.)

Narrator  
>Ash and the others are on a journey training to be pokémon<br>masters. It's a beautiful day so they take a break in a field.

Ash  
>Is it ready yet?<p>

Misty  
>Ash you can help too.<p>

Ash  
>I can't I can't even move one millimeter because I'm so starved.<p>

Brock  
>Stew well and raise slowly. You mustn't be in a rush with both<br>soup or pokémon.  
>(Pikachu and Togepy spot someone coming)<p>

Pirate  
>Hey you! The boy over there! Are you Ash from Pallet Town?<p>

Ash  
>That's right.<p>

Pirate  
>Can I have a Pokémon battle with you?<p>

Ash

(runs over to him)  
>Okay! I must have a solid fight!<p>

Misty  
>I thought you couldn't move one millimeter?<p>

Ash  
>Just one or two pokémon fights before breakfast.<p>

Brock  
>This is lunch, so that would be before lunch.<p>

Pikachu  
>pika..chu...<p>

(Has the Japanese Pokémon intro music through this battle  
>the whole time. Ash pulls out a pokéball and throws out<br>Bulbasaur. Then the pirate throws out Donfan. Bulbasaur charges  
>and Donfan rolls into a ball and hits Bulbasaur, then turns<br>around and hits him again! Then he tries it again but Bulbasaur  
>uses Solar Beam and Donfan faints. The Pirate then sends out<br>Machamp. Ash sends out Squirtle. Machamp kicks Squirtle down and  
>then goes to kick him again but Squirtle dodges it and bubbles<br>him till Machamp faints. The pirate gets mad and throws 3  
>pokéballs down. one is a Venomoth another is a Golem and the<br>other is a Pinsir. Pikachu jumps off ashes shoulder and does  
>Thundershock and all 3 faint.)<p>

Pirate  
>Oh My God!<br>(this was possibly the funniest part of the entire movie :)

Ash  
>I did it!<p>

Misty  
>It was just because your opponent was weak.<p>

Brock  
>He didn't even raise them well<p>

(flash to Team Rocket who is on a cliff watching our  
>heroes.)<p>

James  
>Pikachu gets stronger and stronger.<p>

Jessie  
>Beautiful<p>

Meowth  
>We couldn't beat him even once. But the word surrender isn't in<br>our dictionary.

Jessie  
>I will get that Pikachu.<p>

James  
>But look at that.<br>(looks at them all eating)

Meowth  
>I'm so hungry.<p>

Jessie  
>I got a frying pan...<p>

Meowth  
>What good is such a thing without meat and vegetables? It's just<br>an iron board.

-  
>A Fearow with a camera flies over head then it shows inside some<br>place where you can see Ash and Pikachu on the screens.  
>-<p>

Lady  
>Are you sending them an invitation?<p>

Mewtwo  
>Certainly.<br>(Dragonite flies out of the control center with a purse. It  
>flies over the sees and then over Team Rocket and they fall then<br>it flies over Ash and everyone's head knocking them all over then  
>she lands.)<p>

Ash  
>What are you?<br>(Dragonite hands Ash an invitation)  
>This? For me?<br>(He hits a button and a hologram of the lady is displayed)

Lady  
>Please forgive me for the abrupt letter.<p>

Brock  
>What a beautiful lady...<p>

Lady  
>Since you are a promising pokémon trainer of the future, we'd<br>like to invite you to a party of my master who is the strongest  
>pokémon trainer in the world. The place is the New Island,<br>Pokémon Castle. Please check the reply card for whether your  
>coming or not. Please accept the invitation for the strongest<br>trainer in the world.

Brock  
>Beautiful Lady...<p>

Misty  
>What do we do?<p>

Brock  
>Lets go for it. We should go for it.<p>

Ash  
>I don't feel uncomfortable with being told I'm a promising future<br>trainer.

Misty  
>Well then check yes on the card.<p>

(They check yes, and hand the invitation back to Dragonite.  
>Dragonite takes the card and flies off but Jessie, James and<br>Meowth take out a net in an attempt to steal this rare pokémon.  
>Ash's invitation falls out of Dragonites purse.)<p>

Jessie  
>Don't say Goodbye without saying hello.<p>

Meowth  
>a post card?<p>

-  
>Scene change. We see Mewtwo waving his hand back and forth moving<br>the clouds, causing a big storm to start. We then see mew  
>sleeping in a bubble underwater as the bubble floats to the top<br>and pops, Mew wakes up and flies off. Ash and everyone run out of  
>the storm and into a ocean side house that has all the other<br>trainers who were invited.  
>-<p>

A Trainer  
>Calm down Kingler! Cut it out!<br>(Our heroes run inside wet.)

Ash  
>It was a beautiful day!<p>

Brock  
>The weather along this beach can change easily.<br>(we notice a big crowd of trainers by the door and Officer  
>Jenny standing with a woman talking to them all)<p>

Crowd  
>Huh? The ferry has been canceled?<p>

Sweet  
>We can't go to the New Island?!<p>

Crowd  
>Oh No! We were invited to go!<p>

Officer Jenny  
>Be quiet everyone. Here is the Pier Master.<p>

Boijer  
>I'm Boijer. If you want to know about the sea ask the seagulls on<br>the pier. No need to bother. Just look at the flaw of the clouds.  
>I've never seen such a hurricane in all my years.<p>

Officer Jenny  
>Is it that terrible?<p>

Boijer  
>I grew up on a port and I've never experienced such a storm.<br>Besides the storm is above New Island offshore of this pier. I  
>can't let you be placed in danger. That's my wish as the one who<br>guards this pier.

Officer Jenny  
>As you heard the ferry has been cancelled.<p>

Umio  
>Its okay with my pokémon. My pokémon are stronger in water. I can<br>cross the sea.

Boijer  
>Wait. I'm the one who knows the sea and I say no!<p>

Officer Jenny  
>She's right! Besides if the pokémon were to get hurt now they<br>wouldn't be able to get treatment at a Pokémon Center.

Ash  
>What do you mean?<p>

Officer Jenny  
>Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center is missing. Pokémon can't receive<br>treatment without Nurse Joy. The poster over there is the missing  
>person report<br>(Brock looks at it)

Brock  
>Beautiful... Who? I've seen her somewhere before...<br>(Some of the trainers go outside in the storm wanting to  
>cross the ocean. Soroa gets onto his Pidgeot and flies off. Umio<br>gets on his Gyarados and swims across.)

Officer Jenny  
>Stop! Stop or I'll arrest you!<br>(Sweet gets on her Dewgong and starts swimming away.)

Boijer  
>There's no use trying to stop them. After all they're pokémon<br>trainers. If they were children who would stop after being told  
>to, they wouldn't have gathered here. Let's just pray for there<br>safety.  
>(Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu run outside and see everyone<br>leaving.)

Ash  
>Across the sea lives the strongest trainer in the world. I can't<br>cop out now.

Misty  
>But we can't cross this sea using our pokémon.<p>

Ash  
>Right.<br>(A Small wooden ship pulls up with 2 people in it. Guess  
>who?)<p>

Jessie  
>Want a ride? Not saying that it's free but depending on the<br>situation. I might allow you onboard.  
>(They get on and start going and Meowth is dressed like a<br>girl in front of the boat, then a huge wave and Team Rocket's  
>costumes fall off. then the waves start getting really rough.)<p>

Ash  
>You guys! You guys again?!<p>

Brock  
>You guys appear at the very worst times!<p>

Ash  
>What do you want?<p>

Jessie  
>If we're asked what we want...<p>

James  
>The answer to that is..<p>

Meowth  
>There's no time for saying that!<br>(A huge wave flips the boat. Misty shoots out Staryu and  
>swims to the surface.)<p>

Brock  
>Ash! Misty!<br>(Misty comes up and he grabs onto Staryu.)

Misty  
>Where is Ash and Pikachu?!<br>(A big wave comes again, and they go back under and see As h  
>swimming up with Squirtle.)<p>

Ash  
>Hold on tight everyone!<br>(Squirtle and Staryu keep swimming under the waves until  
>they see light. Then it shows Mew flying above the clouds. Ash<br>and everyone get to the castle and climb out of the water, and  
>the mysterious lady is standing there.<p>

Lady  
>Welcome to the New Island. Please show me your invitation.<p>

Ash  
>How's this?<br>(He shows her).

B rock  
>That was you just as I thought!<p>

Lady  
>Yes?<p>

Brock  
>That picture of Nurse Joy I saw in the missing person report at<br>the pier was you.

Misty  
>That reminds me, she looks like her.<p>

Lady  
>I don't know what your talking about. I've been serving this<br>castle ever since I was born. Come this way. The other guests are  
>already waiting.<p>

-  
>They go inside and Team Rocket floats up from the water on top of<br>Weezing. Then it shows Mew playing with the windmill on top of  
>the castle. MEANWHILE Ash and everyone are inside the castle.<br>-

Lady  
>Those are the trainers who have already arrived.<p>

Ash  
>Only 3?<p>

Lady  
>The trainers who couldn't cross that storm aren't worth inviting.<p>

Brock  
>So then you tested us?<p>

Lady  
>Please take out the pokémon from the pokéballs and be seated. You<br>are the chosen trainers.

James

(outside and the front door shuts)  
>Well then, let's sneak into this castle...<p>

Jessie  
>The only way is to use the exit.<p>

Meowth  
>Where's the exit?<p>

Jessie  
>Over there...<p>

Meowth  
>The s..s..sewer!? I'm not a brown rat!<p>

Jessie  
>Don't complain!<br>(All of a sudden Mew comes down from behind TR and looks at  
>them. Jessie turns her head but Mew disappeared.)<p>

James  
>What's wrong Jessie?<p>

Jessie  
>Nothing lets go.<p>

-  
>Meanwhile...<br>-

Sorao  
>You came too?<p>

Ash  
>You?<p>

Sorao  
>I flew here. My Pidgeot can cross such a hurricane in one flight.<br>Everyone greet them!  
>(all his pokémon say their names Then they see a Gyarados.)<p>

Umio  
>That's my Gyarados. I rode him across the sea. Those kind of<br>waves are nothing for it.

Ash  
>Gyarados is a brutal pokémon isn't it?<p>

Umio  
>Yeah, but if you can handle it, no one is more reliable.<p>

Sweet  
>My pokémon are just the same over there.<br>(points to her Blastoise, Wigglytuff, and more. Then all  
>the lights turn off, there is a bright beam of light coming down<br>the center of a huge spiral staircase.)

Lady  
>That you for waiting everyone. The strongest pokémon trainer is<br>coming.  
>(All of a sudden Mewtwo starts floating down and all the<br>pokémon get worried.)

Lady  
>Yes, this is the strongest pokémon trainer and strongest pokémon.<br>Mr. Mewtwo.  
>(The lights come back on and everyone can see him clearly.)<p>

Ash  
>Mewtwo?<p>

Umio  
>A Pokémon is a pokémon trainer? It can't be.<br>(It becomes apparent that MewTwo is telepathically  
>controlling Joy...)<p>

Mewtwo  
>I've decided my own rules.<p>

Misty  
>That voice!<p>

Brock  
>Telepathy!<br>(Mewtwo raises Umio up in the air and throws him into a  
>pool<br>(using his mind)

Umio  
>Darn it! Go Gyarados!<br>(Gyarados attacks with Hyper Beam, it goes to Mewtwo and  
>Mewtwo stops it and turns it around and it hits Gyarados causing<br>it to faint.)

Mewtwo  
>That was easy.<br>(looks at Joy)  
>I no longer have any need for you anymore.<br>(Joy faints into Brock's arms)

Brock  
>Nurse Joy.<p>

Nurse Joy  
>Where is this place? Why am I here?<p>

Mewtwo  
>To make you take care of me, I took you from the Pokémon Center.<br>A doctor who is familiar with pokémon is convenient. You were  
>quite useful. You don't remember anything though.<p>

Brock  
>What did you say?<p>

Mewtwo  
>Humans can be manipulated in any way with my power.<p>

Misty  
>With what power?<p>

Pikachu  
>PIKA!<br>(Meanwhile TR are in the castle and they find a strange  
>room and they enter it.)<p>

Meowth  
>What is this place?<br>(They look and see a Charizard, Venusaur and a Blastoise in  
>Big Glass Test Tubes sleeping.)<p>

Meowth  
>Cute!<p>

James  
>Is it really?<p>

Jessie  
>These aren't like any treasures I've seen.<br>(Jessie walks away and sits on some button and a computer  
>turns on with a very fuzzy screen.)<p>

Computer  
>...our study... to continue in our research ... we would have to<br>collect samples from our test subjects...  
>(All of a sudden something grabs Meowth and throws him in a<br>machine)

Meowth  
>HELP! HELP!<p>

Jessie  
>Meowth!<br>(Both Jessie and James start pull to get Meowth out and  
>they do get him out but not before the machine got 3 hairs from<br>off of his tail.)

Meowth  
>OUCH! My hair!<br>(on the computer screen a figure of a Meowth shows up and  
>the computer starts saying some weird stuff then in an empty test<br>tube next to Team Rocket, a Meowth falls down from a pipe into  
>it)<p>

All of TR  
>MEOWTH?!<p>

Meowth  
>I am Meowth.<p>

James  
>Then this is... Meowth's copy?<br>(Mew appears behind Team Rocket again.)

Computer  
>But the copy we created is more than we've imaged. The pokémon<br>which we found... in the depths... it's name is Mew... We  
>succeeded in finding fossilized eye lashes of a mew. From the<br>gathered components we created Mewtwo with this machine. The goal  
>was to make the strongest pokémon with our own hands. That was<br>our dream. But soon Mewtwo displayed unmeasurable violence. Its  
>all over. The research office will be destroyed. The only way<br>left to abandon this place and escape.  
>(the computer shuts off)<p>

Jessie  
>This is the research office?<p>

James  
>I think so.<p>

Meowth  
>Yeah<p>

James  
>But there's nothing wrong with it.<p>

Jessie  
>Or maybe something created it again.<p>

James  
>But who?<p>

Mewtwo  
>I thought of working with humans once. But I was disappointed.<br>Humans are the worst creatures inferior to pokémon. If creatures  
>that are weak and cruel like humans control this world, this<br>planet will come to ruin.

Brock  
>Are you saying like your gonna rule it?<p>

Mewtwo

(shakes his head)  
>Pokémon are no good either because this planet is ruled by humans<br>our pokémon... pokémon who lived for humans.

Pikachu  
>Pika..pika pika!<p>

Mewtwo  
>What did you say? You're not being controlled? You're with the<br>humans because you want to be? To be with them by itself is  
>wrong.<br>(Mewtwo lifts Pikachu up with his mind and throws him but  
>Ash jumps back and catches him!)<p>

Pikachu  
>pika!<p>

Ash  
>Pikachu!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Weak pokémon rely on humans.<p>

Misty  
>Ash! Are you ok?<p>

Ash  
>Yeah. How dare you attack Pikachu?!<p>

Soroa  
>We can get him no matter what kind of pokémon he is, as long as<br>he's a pokémon, GO RYHORN!  
>(Ryhorn charges at Mewtwo and is 1 inch from him and Mewtwo<br>stops him and raises him into the air, and shoots Ryhorn across  
>the room!)<p>

Soroa  
>Ryhorn!<p>

Mewtwo  
>It's no use. I was born as the strongest of any pokémon in the<br>world.

Ash  
>You don't know that before we try.<p>

Mewtwo  
>You wan to try?<p>

Ash  
>We can ask for nothing better.<p>

-  
>Mewtwo eyes start glowing then it shows in the lab with Team<br>Rocket in it Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise come out of there  
>test tubes and walk out the door. then Mew flies out with them.<br>-

James  
>Was that a..?<p>

Jessie  
>Mew?<p>

Mewtwo  
>Any human who are aiming to be pokémon trainers go first.<br>Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur.  
>(The 3 copies raise up from the ground.)These are the<br>evolved forms of the copies I've made.

Sweet  
>Copies?<p>

Soroa  
>They are...?<br>(Everything starts shaking and a huge door opens and inside  
>is a pokémon battle field.)<p>

Brock  
>A battle field? Is he going to have a pokémon battle?<p>

Soroa  
>I've got Venusaur for that copy one!<p>

Sweet  
>I've got Blastoise for that copy one!<p>

Ash  
>I've got Charizard too. Charizard I chose you!<br>(Charizard comes out and gives Mewtwo and evil look then  
>shoots fire out at him but Mewtwo makes a force field around him<br>so it doesn't even touch him.)  
>Charizard, that's a surprise attack.<br>(Mewtwo shoots up water and the fire goes out.)

Mewtwo  
>What a bad tempered Charizard. So who's first?<br>(Soroa's Venusaur walks out.)

Soroa  
>I was careless before, but it won't go that way this time.<p>

(The copied Venusaur walks out.)

Soroa  
>Venusaur! Razorleaf!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Vine Whip.<br>(Copied Venusaur's vines chop up the razor leafs then his  
>vines wrap around Venusaur and tosses him across the room!)<p>

Soroa  
>Venusaur!<p>

Sweet  
>I'm next! Go Blastoise!<br>(Mewtwo points for copied Blastoise to go.)

Sweet  
>Blastoise, Hydro Pump!<br>(Copied Blastoise spins right threw the water and hits  
>Blastoise causes him to go crashing hard into the wall.)<p>

Sweet  
>Blastoise!<p>

Misty  
>Be careful Ash! His skills are strong!<p>

Ash  
>I know.<br>(Mewtwo signals Copied Charizard to go.)

Ash  
>Charizard! Lets fight with speed not power! Okay go!<br>(Both Charizard fly up. Ashes Charizard keeps using Flame-  
>thrower but copied Charizard dodges them all and keeps hitting<br>Charizard in the stomach.)

Misty  
>Where are the speed attacks?<p>

Brock  
>The enemy is to fast!<br>(Copied Charizard grabs Charizard and starts flying down to  
>the ground!)<p>

Ash  
>Charizard!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Dive Bomb Slam!<p>

Charizard hits into the ground then gets up.. roars loudly.. then  
>faints.<p>

Ash

(Runs out to Charizard)  
>Hold on Charizard! Are you okay?<p>

Mewtwo  
>Both speed and power are lacking.<br>(Mewtwo then throws his hands up and 3 black pokéballs  
>appear he shoots them all out and captures Sweet's Blastoise<br>another gets Soroa's Venusaur and the other captures ashes  
>Charizard! A small gold statue lifts up and the 3 balls shoot<br>down into the hole.)

Ash  
>STOP!<p>

Misty  
>Are you taking the other's pokémon?!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Taking them? No. I'm going to make stronger copies than the<br>pokémon you are so proud of.  
>(Mewtwo raises his arms again and hundreds of Black<br>pokéballs appear!)  
>It's suitable enough for me.<p>

Brock  
>Copies?<p>

Ash  
>Stop! That's a violation of the rules!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Don't tell me what to do.<br>(Mewtwo looks at Ash and throws him into Brock)  
>I've decided my own rules.<br>(Mewtwo drops his arms and all the black pokéballs start  
>flying everywhere)<p>

Brock  
>They're Coming!<p>

Ash  
>Run everyone!<p>

-  
>The pokéballs are everywhere catching the trainers pokémon, the<br>Gyarados was caught then the Golduck, then Seaking, then Scyther,  
>then Hitmonlee, then Sandslash the trainers are trying to protect<br>there pokémon but there is nothing they can do! then Dewgong was  
>caught, then Rapidash, then Vileplume. Then Bulbasaur and<br>Squirtle are fighting them off, then Wigglytuff was caught, then  
>Pidgeot and when they get caught the pokéballs fly back into the<br>whole under the statue lifted up in the air.  
>-<p>

Ash  
>I've got it! Take your own pokémon back to your own pokéballs!<br>Return Squirtle and Bulbasaur!  
>(they both go back into their pokéballs)<p>

Mewtwo  
>It's no use.<br>(2 black pokéballs go to Ash, open, and capture the  
>pokéballs Bulbasaur and Squirtle are in!)<br>Nothing is impossible with the black pokéballs I have made.  
>(Misty puts Togepy in her bag and shuts it tight while<br>Brock holds Vulpix close.)

Nurse Joy  
>This place is no good. Let's run outside!<br>(Nurse Joy, Psyduck, Misty and Brock start running but then  
>a black ball catches Psyduck)<p>

Misty  
>My Psyduck!<br>(A black ball catches Vulpix.)

Brock  
>Vulpix!<br>(Pikachu is being hunted down by tons of black pokéballs!  
>Then Pikachu falls and is about to be caught! But Ash jumps in<br>front of him and the pokéballs hit him.)

Ash  
>Run Pikachu!<br>(Pikachu is running and starts climbing the spiral stairs  
>with ash running after him. Pikachu keeps using Thundershock to<br>blow up all the pokéballs around him but more keep coming! Ash  
>starts running up the stairs a little behind Pikachu)<br>Don't give up Pikachu!  
>(Pikachu gets tired and he accidentally falls of the<br>stairs! Ash jumps after him and is about to grab him but then a  
>black pokéballs snatches Pikachu! But Ash catches the pokéball<br>and then falls into some water but when he does the pokéballs  
>slips out of his hands and goes into the hole. Since it was the<br>last pokémon the statue starts to drop but Ash just barely makes  
>it and jumps down into the hole after the Pikachu in the ball!<br>Team Rocket is still in the Lab, which is where all the copies  
>are going. They are amazed at all the copies dropping into all<br>the test tubes everywhere but then Ash falls down chasing after  
>Pikachu!)<p>

Jessie  
>Brat?<p>

Ash  
>I'm sorry, I don't have time to deal with you today!<br>(Ash jumps and grabs Pikachu's pokéball but right when he  
>does about 25 little metal mini hand like things come down trying<br>to keep Pikachu, Ash is fighting off the mini hands.)  
>Let it go! Darn it! Let him go! Let go of my Pikachu! Let go!<br>(All the hands break and the whole copy machine starts  
>blowing up and Pikachu comes out of his ball.)<br>Pikachu!

Pikachu  
>Pika!<p>

But then all the Copy pokémon start coming out of there tubes  
>because the whole copy machine is all blown up. All the copies<br>start walking out of the room.

Jessie  
>Oh no! There coming out!<p>

Meowth  
>My copy to!<p>

Ash  
>Those are all copies?<p>

Jessie  
>Where are they all going?<p>

All of a sudden there's an explosion and all the black pokéballs  
>come out and all the original pokémon come out!<p>

James  
>The real ones have come out to!<p>

2 of the black balls open and 2 normal pokéballs come out, then  
>those open and Squirtle and Bulbasaur come out! Ash and Pikachu<br>runs over and starts laughing and hugging each other then ash  
>stops and looks up and looks angry!<p>

Meanwhile up stairs...

Mewtwo  
>Humans, I won't take your lives too. Leave here.<p>

The doors open to the exit.

Mewtwo  
>That is if you an make it out in that storm.<p>

Then there is an explosion and all the copied pokémon come  
>walking out.<p>

Mewtwo  
>What happened here?<p>

From the smoke, Ash and all the original pokémon come walking  
>out.<p>

Ash  
>I can not forgive...! I will not forgive you!<p>

Misty/Brock  
>Ash!<p>

Misty

(sees Psyduck)  
>Psyduck!<p>

Brock

(sees Vulpix)  
>Vulpix!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Did you set them free?<p>

Ash  
>I will protect my pokémon, my friends.<br>(Ash charges at Mewtwo and goes to punch him but Mewtwo  
>throws him down to the ground. Ash gets up and tries again and<br>Mewtwo lifts him up.)

Misty  
>Ash!<p>

Brock  
>Stop!<br>(Mewtwo throws Ash into a huge statue but just as he's  
>about to hit it -which we know would really hurt<br>a pink bubble stops him and Ash bounces a few times on that.)

Mewtwo  
>What?<br>(Mew flies up to Ash and stares at him, Ash then looks at  
>Mew and Mew pops the bubble and Ash falls -only like a foot then<br>Mew starts giggling.)  
>You're...<br>(Mew makes another bubble and starts jumping up and own on  
>it giggling and having a good time, then Mewtwo makes a black<br>electric ball and shoots it up and it pops mew bubble. Mew turns  
>around and looks at Mewtwo confused. Mewtwo makes another and<br>blows up when it hits Mew. Mewtwo makes 3 more and throws them  
>all up at Mew, Mew dodges them all and starts giggling again.)<p>

Brock  
>That's...<p>

Misty  
>Pokémon?<p>

Mew flies down and looks at Mewtwo

Mewtwo  
>Mew. The pokémon that's supposed to be the rarest pokémon in the<br>world.

Brock  
>Mew?<br>(Mew looks around at everyone... I love this guy!)

Mewtwo  
>I was made from you. But I am the stronger one...I am the true<br>one.  
>(Mew is still looking around acting like its paying no<br>attention to Mewtwo.)

Brock  
>Mew and Mewtwo.<p>

Sweet  
>Mewtwo was made from Mew.<p>

Mewtwo

(starts glowing)  
>I am the only one who will survive.<br>(Mewtwo starts chasing mew everywhere shooting tons of  
>those black electric balls at him. But Mew keeps running away<br>dodging everything.)

Mewtwo  
>Who don't you want to fight? The reason why you avoid fighting is<br>because your afraid of me?  
>(Mewtwo makes another black electric ball and shoots it at<br>Mew and knocks Mew right in the face and mew goes flying in the  
>distance. Everyone is then shocked, but then the same type of<br>ball only blue comes back and hits Mewtwo and he goes into a  
>wall. Mew flies back down. and Mewtwo floats up from the fire and<br>rubble. TR Enters the room.)

Mewtwo  
>Your attacks are ineffective against me. Now is the time to<br>decide which one of us is the true one, you the copy... which is  
>the stronger? We were made stronger than the real ones.<p>

Mew  
>mew, mew..mew mew mew...mew, mew..mew mew mew<p>

Meowth  
>I see.<p>

Jessie  
>What is it saying?<p>

Meowth  
>The real one is real. If they fight only using bodies without<br>skills. The true ones will not be beaten by their copies

Mewtwo  
>The real one is real?... Fine!<br>(Mewtwo shoots another black electric ball at Mew but Mew  
>dodges it and just barely misses Ash! Ash then starts climbing<br>down the statue.)  
>Lets decide which is the real one without skills. You're the<br>stronger ones, GO!  
>(All the copies start attacking their originals. The copies<br>are winning. Mewtwo makes a visible blue force field around  
>himself. Mew does the same except its pink and they fly up high<br>in the air and keep ramming into each other. Then Pikachu is  
>looking around at the big copy war then he sees his copy standing<br>there ready to fight him! Pikachu can't believe it.)

Nurse Joy  
>What is this fighting? Both the real ones and copies are alive<br>now.

Sweet  
>Everyone is a living thing<p>

Brock  
>Though they were created, there are living beings that live in<br>this world.

Misty  
>The real ones and the copies... But both of them are the same<br>living things. There's no such thing as a win and losing.

James  
>If we were asked that, I wouldn't know what to say<p>

Jessie  
>I feel so sorry<p>

James  
>They're bullying themselves.<p>

Jessie  
>Its like seeing what we used to be.<p>

James  
>Its like seeing what we are now.<p>

Both  
>Feels Bad!<br>(Meowth's copy walks up to Meowth.)

Meowth  
>Its you!<br>(they take out there claws and are ready fight)  
>This is gonna hurt. But every pokémon is fighting each other,<br>you're unfair.

Copy Meowth  
>Meow meow...<p>

Meowth  
>What? I'm more unfair? It's because I'm not fighting with you?<br>Your nails would hurt more wouldn't they?

Copy Meowth  
>meow meow meow<p>

Meowth  
>You said tonight's moon would be round? You're right, it must be<br>a full moon.

Copy Meowth  
>meow meow<p>

Meowth  
>Talking about the moon at a time like this is tasteful. Its<br>philosophical.  
>(Meanwhile Mew and Mewtwo are still bouncing around<br>fighting. And Ash finally makes it back to the ground.)

Ash

(looks at everyone fighting and getting so tired)  
>That's Enough! Stop!<p>

Brock  
>Ash!<p>

Ash  
>I've got to stop them.<p>

Brock  
>No. The battle will continue unless Mew and Mewtwo stop fighting.<p>

Nurse Joy  
>Animals don't hand over there territory to the same type of<br>animal.

Misty  
>oh no.<p>

Nurse Joy  
>They will fight until they drive their opponents away. That is<br>the way of living beings.

Brock  
>That may be for living beings but Mewtwo was made by humans.<p>

Misty  
>But now he's a living being.<p>

Ash  
>Now they are all living beings. Mew and Mewtwo, Pikachu and that<br>other Pikachu.  
>(Mew and Mewtwo's fight finally goes on ground and they<br>both take off there force field. Mew and Mewtwo both shoots a  
>beam out at each other and starts to run between them not seeing<br>the 2 beams coming!)  
>Stop!<p>

Brock  
>Ash!<br>(Both beams hit Ash and he falls to the ground and turns to  
>stone.)<p>

Mewtwo  
>It can't be. A human tried to stop our fight.<br>(Pikachu runs out to Ash and starts shaking Ash. Then he  
>thunder shocks him many times and Ash still doesn't move. Pikachu<br>begins to cry. Then all the other pokémon look at Pikachu -  
>including the copies<br>and they start crying. All there tears float over and land on ash  
>then last, Pikachu's tears fall onto Ash and Ash regains his hold<br>on life, and turns back to flesh from rock)

Ash  
>Pikachu!<p>

Pikachu  
>Pika pi!<p>

Mewtwo  
>Actually, both you and I are pokémon that already exist.<p>

Mew  
>mew.<p>

Mewtwo  
>It might be better if no one knows about us, or any of this...<p>

Mew  
>mew...<br>(Mew and Mewtwo start flying away and then all the copies  
>pokémon lift up into the air and fly with them!)<p>

Ash  
>Why are you going everyone?<p>

Mewtwo

(flying away with all the copies)  
>We were born and alive. We will continue to live somewhere in<br>this world.  
>(All of a sudden the whole castle fills up with bright<br>light and everyone disappears... Now we are back where all  
>the trainers what to go on the ferry.)<p>

Officer Jenny  
>The ferry has been canceled! There's a hurricane coming!<p>

Nurse Joy

(walks through the crowd)  
>Don't worry everyone. I'm going to open the Pokémon Center as a<br>shelter. Follow me those who need it.

Brock  
>Nurse Joy, the officer, and Ms. Boijer. Even more beautiful than<br>usual when they are wet by the rain.

Ash  
>But why are we here?<p>

Misty  
>I don't know. We're here because we're here.<p>

Ash  
>It doesn't matter. Well... Huh?<br>(Everyone runs outside)  
>It can't be...<p>

Officer Jenny  
>The hurricane... it's as if it never existed.<p>

Boijer  
>I can run the ferry for again tomorrow.<p>

Ash

(looks up and sees a mew in the sky)  
>Look.<p>

Misty  
>What? I can't see anything.<p>

Brock  
>Besides the clouds.<p>

Ash  
>On the day I left to become a pokémon trainer, I saw a phantom<br>pokémon... and now.. I've seen it again.

Brock  
>Phantom Pokémon.<p>

Ash  
>Yes, someday I will<br>(Meanwhile, TR is still on the New Island except now the  
>castle is gone.)<p>

Jessie  
>Well if its this empty...<p>

James  
>Clean and clear...<p>

Meowth  
>And different than it usually is.<p>

Jessie/James/Meowth  
>FEELS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!<p>

-  
>End theme<br>-


End file.
